the_scorpions_kiss_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixteen Candles
Sixteen Candles is the third episode of the first season of The Scorpion's Kiss. It premiered on October 11th, 2018. Synopsis In celebration of Melrose's sixteenth birthday, Ruby enlists the help of Alexandria to throw the perfect birthday party for Melrose, to her daughter's dismay. Meanwhile, Alice's plan of getting closer to Paul is made more difficult when Richard becomes the new gardener for the Lockwoods, and Mikayla tries to confess her feelings to Kai, not knowing Kai has set his mind on someone else. Episode Opening Scene Melrose wakes up in the guest's bedroom, with her alarm playing. MELROSE: Ughh... Melrose turns the alarm off, wakes up and goes to the living room, where she finds a bunch of party items being set up. Ruby notices her. RUBY: Melrose! MELROSE: Mom? What's happening? RUBY: Happy Sweet 16! MELROSE: Yay. Melrose walks past Ruby as the latter looks at Melrose worried. Meanwhile, Kai is sleeping when Paul wakes him up. PAUL: Son? KAI: AAA! Jesus, dad... You scared me. PAUL: You overslept... What's wrong? KAI: Nothing, stop screaming! PAUL: Oh my god... Are you having a hangover? KAI: Listen, dad, I'm late for school... PAUL: You're off the hook for now, but don't think we won't have a discussion about this later, young man! KAI: Sure, whatever. Kai storms off the bedroom and walks downstairs as it is revealed Alice has been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. (INTRO) Scene 1 Alice goes downstairs where Ruby and Paul are having breakfast. RUBY: Kai? Drunk? No way. PAUL: Yes way... I saw it with my own eyes. ALICE: Hey guys... RUBY: Alice! You know, I meant to ask you... Is your boyfriend employed? ALICE: No... Why? RUBY: Well, he is now! ALICE: What do you mean? Ruby points at the window, where she sees Richard mowing the lawn and waving at Alice. RUBY: His mother mentioned he was looking for a job ever since he got fired from his last one... And I figured because our houses are so apart from each other it could be a great way to help you guys see each other! ALICE: Oh my god! RUBY: ...So do you love it? ALICE: I... Yes! Sorry, it's just the shock. RUBY: Ha! Sorry, I can't help myself. Alice goes outside as Richard stops mowing the lawn and the two have a passionate kiss. RICHARD: Hey babe... ALICE: We need to talk later... Okay? RICHARD: ...Sure... Alice walks right back inside. Inside the house, the doorbell rings. The new housekeeper opens the door and Alexandria walks in. ALEXANDRIA: Oh dear God, what is this? RUBY: What do you mean? It looks really good! ALEXANDRIA: Yeah really good for a blind man... I'll take care of this. Scene 2 During lunchtime, Tiffany and Melrose are having lunch together. MELROSE: I swear to God, I thought I had walked in into a six year old's birthday party. TIFFANY: It was that bad? Gross. MELROSE: And now I don't have a phone because my mom went insane and broke it. TIFFANY: Damn... Your birthday's going terrific, I can tell! MELROSE: I mean, it's just a day like any other. I don't get why people have to make it such a big deal out of it. But this is an exceptionally bad day for me. I guess it is special in some way. TIFFANY: What's up with your brother? The two look over at Kai who's in another lunchtable, almost falling asleep when suddenly Mikayla joins him. TIFFANY: Oh God, and here comes nerdy London Tipton coming to suck your brother's balls. MELROSE: Listen, if you wanna date him- TIFFANY: Shut up, you cunt. The two chuckle. Meanwhile, in Kai's table... MIKAYLA: Hey, Kai... Is everything OK? KAI: Oh, yeah... I'm just having a headache, that's all. MIKAYLA: Ohh, ok. So, I've been thinking... Algebra is killing me so I thought maybe you could tutor me? Suddenly Kai gets a message from Zara. "Loved last night... Can't wait for more... xoxo" KAI: Oh damn... MIKAYLA: Hm? KAI: Oh, sorry. What were you saying? MIKAYLA: I was asking if you could help me study Algebra? KAI: Sure! MIKAYLA: I'll come by your house this afternoon? KAI: Sounds like a plan... MIKAYLA: Yay! Mikayla leaves as Kai replies back. "Feel the same way... When are you free?" Scene 3 In Zara's motel room, Romeo and Zara are talking. ROMEO: So let me get this straight... You refused to sleep a married man, and instead seduced a minor and had sex with him... In a bar... After he got hammered. ZARA: I was very drunk. ROMEO: Oh, yeah, I can tell. ZARA: Look, it doesn't matter who I'm fucking to get what I want, the point is I can get into that house! ROMEO: So can I, dummy! The plan here was to break up Ruby and Paul so I could have Ruby all to myself. ZARA: You really think she's going to turn to you for a shoulder to cry on after you pulled out of a deal unless you had sex with her? ROMEO: I'll be the only company she has. ZARA: Anyways, I'll shake up the household with my secret romance, which means... Ruby and Paul will be stressed, probably fight and then you can come in and be Ruby's shining mighty hero. ROMEO: That is true... Ok, you need to get Kai hammered at the party tonight. ZARA: Sure... Meanwhile, at Ruby's house, Alice and Richard are in Alice's bedroom. ALICE: Why the hell did you take the job?! RICHARD: Because I need the money! Also, it was a very kind offer... And why are you so against it? ALICE: It's just because I... I'm scared you'll become one of them. RICHARD: Huh? ALICE: Yeah... You're so gullible Richard... I'm just scared Ruby will manipulate you... RICHARD: Alice, you can trust me. ALICE: Ok... I need you to lay low. RICHARD: Sure. Richard and Alice leave the room as Paul is in his bedroom, trying to put his tie. She walks in. ALICE: Hey! PAUL: Oh, hey Alice... ALICE: Need help? PAUL: ...Yeah, actually. Alice helps Paul put his tie. ALICE: There! So, what's up? PAUL: Everything's a disaster... ALICE: How come? PAUL: My son woke up hungover and Ruby's out there setting up a birthday party on which Melrose will probably not show up. ALICE: Wow... PAUL: I don't know... I'm just super stressed out. ALICE: Oh, I've been there. You need to relieve that stress. PAUL: True... But how? ALICE: I've heard sex is a great stress reliever. Paul raises an eyebrow. ALICE: Oh! I meant you and your wife. PAUL: Ohhh... Well, that's another problem. ALICE: Really? PAUL: Yeah... We have been really busy lately so... ALICE: That's a shame. Alice and Paul lock eyes when she notices Richard has been eavesdropping. ALICE: Excuse me... Alice leaves the bedroom. ALICE: I thought I told you to lay low! RICHARD: What? Is your revenge plan to screw your half-sister's husband? ALICE: No, listen, I'm just screwing around, messing with their heads... Getting the best of them! RICHARD: ...I can trust you, right? ALICE: Of course. They share a kiss when Alice walks downstairs. Scene 4 Later, Kai and Zara are in his bedroom, making out. Zara tries to take his clothes off but Kai stops him. KAI: We shouldn't... If my family finds us out, they would kill us. ZARA: Oh c'mon... Suddenly they hear footsteps. KAI: Quick, hide! Zara hides under the bed when the new housekeeper walks in. HOUSEKEEPER: Mister Lockwood, Mikayla is here to see you. KAI: Oh! Tell her I'll be right there. The housekeeper leaves and closes the door, when Zara comes out of the bed. ZARA: Who's this Mikayla bitch? KAI: My best friend... I totally forgot she was coming over. ZARA: I hope I'm not just your sidehoe... KAI: Please... Kai grabs Zara seductively as the two share a kiss. KAI: We'll have to save this one for later. ZARA: Well, here's my motel room key. You know where to find me. Kai leaves the bedroom as Zara tries to snuck out of the house, when she ends up listening to Ruby and Alexandria's conversation. ALEXANDRIA: So you're not inviting the Davidsons? RUBY: No... We're not on speaking terms after what Romeo did. ALEXANDRIA: Are you ever going to tell him that he's Melrose's father? RUBY: I don't know... Zara pulls out her phone and texts Romeo. "Oh, you won't believe what I found out!" Zara sneaks out of the house. Scene 5 Alice is in the bathtub having a bubble bath when Paul arrives in the bathroom. PAUL: Ruby? Is that you? Oh... I see what's going on. Paul strips down and gets in the bathtub when he realises Alice is in the bathtub. ALICE: Paul! PAUL: Alice! What are you doing here? ALICE: Sorry, I didn't hear you... I'm so, so, so sorry... PAUL: No, it's OK... Alice gets out as the two stare at each other. ALICE: So this is awkward... PAUL: Yes, yes it is... I should leave until you're done. ALICE: No, I was just leaving... Alice gets a towel and leaves the bathtub. As she leaves, she smiles deviously, with Paul staring back at her. Meanwhile, Mikayla and Kai are studying in Kai's bedroom. MIKAYLA: Oh, I get it now! KAI: Told you it was easy. MIKAYLA: (laughs) ...You're a really good tutor... Mikayla touches his arm. KAI: Mikayla? MIKAYLA: Kai... Mikayla leans in for a kiss but Kai stops her. KAI: Woah... Mikayla... MIKAYLA: What? KAI: Sorry, but... MIKAYLA: Oh. I just made a complete fool of myself. KAI: No, Mikayla... MIKAYLA: I should get going. KAI: Mikayla- MIKAYLA: Please, Kai, this is already super awkward. Mikayla storms off as Ruby walks in. RUBY: What happened to your friend? KAI: I don't wanna talk about it. RUBY: Good thing we're not gonna talk about it. Ruby closes the door. RUBY: What the hell is wrong with you? You got drunk last night? KAI: So what? Geez Ruby, get off my dick. RUBY: Kai! This isn't like you! KAI: What do you care... You're not my mom anyways. Kai storms off the bedroom as Ruby looks back at him, shocked. Scene 6 Later, Melrose arrives home, only to find Ruby's party. RUBY: Surprised Mel! MELROSE: I guess you didn't get the message that I didn't want a party in the first place. RUBY: Listen, we're just having a small family gathering! MELROSE: Yeah? That's not how I want to spend my birthday. RUBY: Did you know how much trouble I went through to plan this? MELROSE: Oh yeah, poor mom... It's all about you, isn't it? RUBY: Huh? MELROSE: Everything is centered around you and I am so sick of it! And unlike Kai, I'm not one to suck up to you. I am going to be my own person. RUBY: Is that what this is about? Your whole attitude... Just because of that? MELROSE: Yes! Now if you'll excuse me, me and Tiffany are going to hang out. RUBY: Melrose, come back here! MELROSE: Make me. Melrose leaves the house as she sees Romeo pulls over. Romeo gets out of his car and runs towards Melrose. MELROSE: Oh... Mr. Davidson. ROMEO: Melrose... Where is your mother? MELROSE: Inside. ROMEO: Thank you... Tears fill Romeo's eyes as he looks into Melrose's eyes, confusing the latter, and he enters the house. Tiffany arrives at the house when she notices her dad's car. TIFFANY: Um? Why is my dad here. MELROSE: Beats me... But something's fishy here. TIFFANY: Let's check it out then! Melrose and Tiffany enter the house. Inside, Romeo walks up to Ruby. RUBY: Romeo? What are you doing here? ROMEO: I think we should have a little chat. RUBY: If you don't leave now- ROMEO: No, you listen! ...Melrose... RUBY: ...W-What about her? ROMEO: You think I wouldn't find out? Paul and Alice walk downstairs. PAUL: Romeo, please leave now. ROMEO: Not before Ruby tells everyone her little secret. Melrose and Tiffany are eavesdropping in the hall. TIFFANY: What the hell is going on? Back in the living room, Kai walks in as Ruby looks at Romeo. ROMEO: Want me to do the honors? RUBY: Romeo... Are you drunk? ROMEO: Turns out... Melrose is my daughter! Suddenly Alexandria walks in. ALEXANDRIA: Ok bitch, I got this Gucci ass wine, don't ask me how I got it but just know that we are going to get turnt up tonight- Oh my god what is he doing here! ROMEO: I'm just telling the truth. I'm Melrose's father. Melrose and Tiffany walk in. MELROSE: Is it true?! PAUL: It can't be... He's just drunk! Right, Ruby? RUBY: ...Melrose, I never wanted you to find out this way. MELROSE: ...I can't believe you. And all this time, you told me you didn't know who my father was! RUBY: Melrose- MELROSE: Save it... I can't even look at you right now. Melrose and Tiffany leave. Richard walks in and takes Romeo out of the house, as the latter cries. RUBY: Paul... I- Paul walks away, upstairs. KAI: I should leave... Kai walks upstairs and so does Alice, leaving only Ruby and Alexandria in the living room. RUBY: (cries) ALEXANDRIA: Oh, honey... Alexandria comforts Ruby. ALEXANDRIA: Everything will be OK... Scene 7 Tiffany and Melrose are in a pub, drinking. TIFFANY: I love having fake IDs... Are you OK? MELROSE: Just found out my dad is your father... I don't know. TIFFANY: You should drink the pain away. It's good for the soul. MELROSE: Is it though? TIFFANY: Lowkey. MELROSE: I'm just tired of all the secrets... I don't know how much I can take, seriously. TIFFANY: Same... But look on the bright side, we're literally half-sisters! MELROSE: True. You don't seem so bothered? TIFFANY: Well it's no surprise my dad is obsessed with your mother. Everyone knows it. Even my mother, she just decides to ignore it and try to convince herself she's living happily ever after. MELROSE: That is true... TIFFANY: If anything I feel pity. MELROSE: I don't pity my mother, that's for sure. Meanwhile, Paul is in his bedroom when Alice walks in. ALICE: Hi... PAUL: Hey. ALICE: Do you know where Ruby is? PAUL: She went out with Alexandria. I have no idea where they are. ALICE: ...I can't believe what happened back there. PAUL: Same... ALICE: ...I don't mean to shit on my sister, I mean she offered me a home, but... What she did back there... Lie about Romeo... Was horrible. PAUL: Yeah... ALICE: Sometimes I just don't think she deserves you. PAUL: Really? ALICE: Yeah... You're so... Caring, and thoughtful... Alice gets closer. ALICE: Handsome and smart... Alice gets even closer. ALICE: And overall such a good catch... She's just wasting you. Paul gets closer. PAUL: Are you trying to seduce me? ALICE: I'm just saying... Alice puts her hand on Paul's chest. ALICE: I think you deserve a lot... Lot... Lot better. Alice gets closer. Paul grabs her head and kisses her. PAUL: This is so wrong... ALICE: I know. The two keep making out as they start taking off their clothes and have sex. Final Scene Richard gets home as Catherine is in her sofa watching TV. CATHERINE: Richard! I have some news! RICHARD: Really? What is it? CATHERINE: We have a new neighbor! Someone bought Alice's apartment! RICHARD: Really? Have you met them? CATHERINE: Not yet, but I plan to. RICHARD: Grandma, what do you think is going to come from this? Catherine looks at herself in the mirror. CATHERINE: You never know. In his new apartment, Christopher is walking around. CHRISTOPHER: Hmm... Just like old times... Christopher grabs a picture of a younger Alice. CHRISTOPHER: Can't wait for us to reunite... Christopher caresses the photo. CHRISTOPHER: Good girl... (END)Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes